Caster (Holy Grail World War - Solomon)
Caster was the Caster-class servant of Arthur Uther Pendragon during the Holy Grail World War Profile Identity Caster's True Name is , who was named the for his mastery over magecraft. A son of David and Bathsheba who was alive from around 1011 BC to 931 BC, he ruled as the third King of ancient Israel, and was said to be a great king who made the country enormously prosper. He was known for making many excellent political measures in his position as king, but also left behind many anecdotes as a magus. He married the , but was said to be later visited by God while he was dreaming on his bed. God said to Solomon, "You are qualified. Speak your wishes. I shall grant them", but Solomon only sought wisdom more so than gold or political power. The answer satisfied God, the answer being proof that Solomon possessed the qualifications to obtain "true wisdom." Solomon awoke with ten rings upon both hands, the proof of a wise man recognized by God. Those rings came to be recognized as the Ring of Solomon, the "source of the magecraft that employs angels and demons." Solomon came to be known for employing seventy-two demon gods as his familiars, later leaving behind a manuscript that came to be called the Lemegeton or Goetia that tells of the art of controlling demons. He was the first individual to build the . During his tenure, Solomon only accomplished a single miracle, but that was also said to exemplify his prudence. It was said that the people knowing that "the king is receiving God's protection" only a single time was best because more miracles could have served to frighten or corrupt the people. His single revelation established a "phenomena operation technique", magecraft that could be preformed by the hands of the common man that previously belonged only to those with connections to the god. Even without needing to utilize magecraft, he was recognized by his reputation as the King of Magic throughout neighboring countries and was said to have left the world as a wise king. Abilities He has three Noble Phantasms: Ars Nova, Ars Paulina and Ars Almadel Salomonis. Skills Territory Creation (Rank A): Creation of a "Workshop" territory that is advantageous to himself as a magus. That ability of his that had created the Temple of Jerusalem is of the highest peak of Territory Creation. High-Speed Incantation (Rank C): The ability to hasten magic incantation speed. Despite being fast, his tendency to worry prones to ruin it and sometimes makes him do a mistake. Item Construction (Rank C): Creation of tools tinged with magic energy. Perhaps because he is specialized in contracts, his Item Construction ability is on average level. [[Skill#Summoning |'Summoning']] (Rank EX): Magic that evokes of spiritual bodies of the past, or perhaps the future. With his Evocation ability that spoke of the summoned spiritual existences, the "Seventy Two Demon Gods", and established them as capable familiars, he truly lived up to his title of King of Magic. Solomon's Ring (Rank EX): The ten rings given by God. The mark of the king, the progenitor of magic. In the case of all ten rings present, any and all kinds of magic performed by mankind is invalidated and put under his subordination. Clairvoyance (Rank EX): Eyesight of good quality. Apprehension of long distance target and elevation of kinetic vision. When the rank is high enough, even x-ray vision or future prediction becomes possible. Solomon's Clairvoyance gives him unobstructed view of both the past and the future. Revelation (Rank B): A Skill that hears of "the voice from the Heavens" and performs the most suitable of actions. While "Instinct" is a sixth sense for combat purpose, Revelation conforms to all matters in regards of achieving a goal (such as selecting the most suitable road for travel route). Solomon had only ever received one Revelation, but based on that he had established the phenomena operation technique--that is, magic--that even an ordinary person could perform. (Until then, magic had been a work only for those related to the gods.) Category:Heroic Spirits